


Certain as the Stars

by sunaringiri



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Achilles!Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke-centric (Bungou Stray Dogs), Alternate Universe - TSOA, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Patroclus!Akutagawa, fluff and implied smut, self indulgent, sorry y’all mori is mostly a cameo, sskk, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: “Any sixteenth birthday is always special, but this particular sixteenth birthday was different from all the other ones. Simply because it was Atsushi’s birthday and Akutagawa had the perfect gift.”~Preview chapter to the full fic coming maybe
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Mori Ougai & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Certain as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi!! 
> 
> Quick drop in! This was written a while ago so go easy please :’) Also!!! If this gets enough attention I will post the rest of this au! Anygays, enjoy!!

Any sixteenth birthday is always special, but this particular sixteenth birthday was different from all the other ones. Simply because it was Atsushi’s birthday and Akutagawa had the perfect gift. A carved statue of the boy soon to be man and a tiger at his feet, it was a gift that took months to craft but every second was worth it if Atsushi would have the response Akutagawa had hoped for. The second part of the gift was a breakfast of Atsushi’s favorite dish made by Mori and him. Of course that meant he had to wake up early to help their mentor and get everything perfect, but again it would be worth it. 

Akutagawa walked back in the home to awake Atsushi who, upon revival, instantly smelled the ochazuke. After the easy meal, the boys swam for hours on end enjoying the company, the joy, the cool water sliding past, the slim moments where time doesn’t exist. 

Sometime later the three sit at a bond fire, Atsushi playing Aku’s mother’s lyre and Akutagawa watching contently. Mori’s horse half rustled the leaves a bit before his human half let out a soft yawn. 

“Are you tired, Mori?”, Atsushi inquired immediately after Mori implied it.

Mori responded, “Why yes, I am.”

“Then we shall take our leave”, The gray haired boy said firmly.

Atsushi seemed in a rush but no one minded. Aku stood in the fires aroma and radiance before heading into the home after Atsushi. 

☾

Atsushi was laying in their shared bed, Aku washing his face in the basin. 

“You didn’t ask me.” He had no need to further explain.

“How is your mother?” Akutagawa asked, it was routine for him to ask everytime the other went to see his mother.

Atsushi happily replied, “She is good”

“That’s good”, Aku responded despite his fear of the godly woman.

A long pause grips the air.

“She says she cannot see us.” The gray hair man said suddenly.

_What?_

Atsushi slowly started again, “I asked her if she watches us here. She says she cannot see us here on the mountain.”

The black haired teen stood, frozen, towel on face, gaze on his  Atsushi .

  
Sunset eyes peak from under covers, “She was not pleased when I asked her.”

“A-are you pleased with her answer?” Aku nervously stuttered.

The room had become suffocating with anxiety and tension at this point.

“-Yes”, Atsushi said.

_… She cannot see us here. _

He put the towel down, gazes softly disconnected. Face washed, he joined the other in bed. Side by side, silence persisted (something quite unusual for them, but not unwelcome). On nights like these, the silver haired would just point at a random star and the dusky gray eyes would respond knowing each and every star on the cave ceiling. But tonight was not a night like that in particular.

He hadn’t known Atsushi had turned  he didn't hear him (and no one ever does).  He could sense the intense stare, just how he sensed everything else about him, and turned in response. 

Eyes staring in to soul to soul.

Dusk eyes hooked on sunset ones, and vice versa.

Eyes shut, soft petal lips meet in the middle.

Shyly, softly at first.

A breath, a departure.

  
And then shocked eyes meet.

Akutagawa swoops in for another, not able to, not wanting to, resist the urge. It’s ravenous in the best way, a worshipping way. Like a deprived man taking first sips of water in the midst of sandy desert. Atsushi reciprocates with just as much fever. Hands move like traveling the seven wonders of the world, like explorers hitting gold. Kisses, too, explored. Dips of shoulders, lines Akutagawa’s already memorized, tight tan chest warm from hours of sun. Body cupped body, lips crushed in to fine wine. Atsushi lifts the blanket in one motion before it tied them into knots. Cold air hit like the first breath after being submerged in water. The stars almost outline him in a projection, Polaris on his shoulder. Tanned hands touching the sky, lips brazing the trail of passion and love from years of pent up tension. Eyes holding brief conversations that sounds can’t carry. Stars added to the sky.

“I didn’t think-”, Atsushi hesitatingly started a few minutes after the heated moment.

Akutagawa flustered, “Wha-” 

_If it is bad, let it be quick._

“I did not think that we would-”, The tan man restated further.

“I didn’t either…”, was all the pale man could reply with, “d-do you regret it?”

“No, I do not”, Atsushi said surely. 

Akutagawa smiles, “I do not either”

The deep satisfaction settled into the two, eyes bore souls to only each other.

  
_  
I will stay by his side, for as long as he will have me._

  
Love boiled over, a tide crashing over, Aku. Something so indescribable, yet certain. Years after years of patience and waiting had all lead to this, this very moment.

Reading him, Atsushi reached for his hand. Sun loved tan on cool calm pallor. His fingers so sure, so  right, threaded into his own. They pulled each other into an embrace, ignoring the stickiness of skin. 

_** “ Akutagawa” ** _

★

Akutagawa woke before Atsushi, who’s arms lovingly caged him. The sudden shock of what had happened before, hitting like cold water to the face. For a second he worried, he’ll admit it, that it wasn’t real. A curse from his mother perhaps, but none the less deep down he knew he was wrong. Because Atsushi nor Mori would ever allow such a thing.  


He turns, staring at the grey hair, sunsets closeted. The black hair man admired his lover, Mori had yet to come and there had been no need to move yet.

It hadn’t been long before Mori called for them. Spring in full swing, they hurry to the lake, declothing and washing up. Aku admired unabashedly, 

_ I can look all I want now. _

They splash and play like boys, savoring the last of their youths before politics and social lifes obstructed. Water, laughter, joy jump around. Before they know it, they are learning each other anew like gods in a new world. 

The future may have looked uncertain, but they were certain as stars about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first published fic on here! I really happy to finally publish this piece because it’s been collecting dust for so long :’D Also!! If this gets enough attention I will post the rest of this au! So make sure to give some kudos and a comment if you liked it ;)


End file.
